The Misfits of Atlas
by ImNotEmoX3
Summary: When a team of four is thrown together as an example to the rest of the school of what shall happen should you refuse to listen, an unfortunate accident during a mission throws the already dysfunctional family into chaos. A member is left in the Hospital to her thoughts, or lack therefore of, and reminded of her past life slowly, bringing them closer than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I've decided to make this story for my personal and friend use only I have already made five other chapters simply on paper but have been** **indecisive about posting them simply due to the lack of response I'm getting. Either it's cause I'm such an amateur writer or the story just isn't simply good enough so I'll be continuing it to myself writing it down for the simple enjoyment of a different outlook in the RWBY universe an to think I didn't even get to a single good part before it got shut down, sad.**

Chapter one: The lost child

"Eternal Spring…" the name rang in the girl's head it still felt so alien. Moments ago she was in a trauma induced coma even now she barely knew what was going on, her memory had painfully faded from her brain. Save for a few precious moments one would hold dear to their heart even after they died. Painful tears streamed down her pale face disappearing in droplets around her chin heating the cool air surrounding smooth, scarred skin.

Eternal was a small teen with a pale complexion, her cheeks were avidly a soft hidden pink. If you saw her eyes you'd consider them soft and gentle only to see them clouded over in fear, and a sense of lostness. Her natural right eye was a piercing, bright pink that had lost all of its joy and emotion. Her artificial left eye was a dull, cloudy green which was meant to serve no purpose other than to seem like she had both eyes. What people and doctors didn't realize is the porcelain eye somehow grew the ability save for the vision being blurry enough to make out shapes of objects, although the vision would does clear when under the heavy influence of emotions. This clear vision allows her to see the color of emotion in others , which has currently been lost from the trauma slowly returning as she remained conscious. The current student slowly sat up groaning in pain as her head thumped from over process of the movement. She had been awoken from the coma and laid motionless staring at the ceiling looking over fragmented memories for about five hours now. Looking around once her groggy vision cleared she jumped in surprise at the worn clothes, she hadn't been in a hospital gown as she thought just like in the memory of her optical surgery, but what one would consider a uniform for a asylum. The top was a loosely fitted, pure white button up and her bottoms were a baggy pair of pure white sweats as well.

A quiet rapping came from the entryway, "Hey sleepy head…" the soothing voice of a older female announced. She was slightly shorter than the six foot doorway with a fair body and just as pale skin. Her hair was a bright red with a portion of black to highlight the surrounding area of her head. The teen's lips were pierced in snake bites on her upper and lower lip curling up as she gave a soft smile. Her violet eyes were glazed over and hidden behind a pair of designer shades. What seemed to stick out the most was het opt for wear the building seemed to be blazing in heat as Spring noticed once settling in, yet here the redhead was in a grey pullover hoodie with a light gray scarf wrapped tightly around her neck over the wool hood. Her bottoms consisted of obsidian black jeans with chains hanging near the pockets and black and white high tops concealing the leg holes of the jeans. Eternal was sweating horribly in her sweats, how ironic, and here this girl was cracking a smile in winter wear. The woman walked into the the room with a fading smile once she realized Eternal would not respond the quip made. "So how you holding up or can you even tell under the influence over there?" The multicolored, lost eyes that had focused on her only seemed to unsettle her more after seeing the falling tears.

"I..I-I'm…" The hospitalized teen tried to choke out in a fluctuation of a cracked voice as she tried to remember to talking. The stranger quickly rushed to her bedside resting both hands on each shoulder sensing the draining effort the words wore down on her.

"Shh, don't speak I didn't think it wore down on you so harshly," the attempt at comfort had worked though she could easily see the confusion in the stare.

' _She may have amnesia, the trauma was much worse the expected she slipped on us twice.'_ The doctor's words repeated in her head.

Standing the redhead looked the lost student over smiling once her eyes drank in the familiar overly pink and green highlighted shoulder length hair giving her the confidence to speak.

"I known you may not remember me, so I guess I'll introduce myself," She cleared her throat awkwardly and straightened, "I'm Garnet, Garnet Redcliff…" Her voice trailed off slowly not wanting to continue her words and overload Eternal. The newly named Garnet held out a hand as a kind gesture smiling once again once the small teen took it and shook twice.

"G...Gar...net…" The pinkette repeated before wincing back in pain as another throb and a fragment flashed in her mind.

"L-leader and... my f-friend…" Eternal looked up to see tears falling gently onto Garnet's smile.

"Y-yes.." She sniffled suddenly bringing the arching teen into a soft hug using the smaller teen's shoulder to house her tears of joy. Eternal stayed emotionless she only repeated the words heard in the fragment and they still had no meaning.

"B-but...wh...what...do they m-mean?" Eternal asked causing Garnet to pull away from the embrace seeing the same lost look from before.

' _She's worse than they thought,'_ Garnet cried out in her head quickly wiping the smile from her face.

"I'm...sorry…" Was all the redhead could manage before running out of the room in tears cupping her face in both hands.

The pinkette was left in the silent room questioning what happened before she began to feel painful tears well up in her eyes, "G-Garnet..." She whispered softly before breaking into a crying fit slouching back onto the bed and pulling her knees to her mouth in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Introduction of team GRDN (Garden)

Garnet burst from the hospital doors scarring both girls sitting on the ground playing Game of Remnant on their scrolls one nearly cursing as they caught the thrown device, "Dammit Garnet be careful nex-...what's wrong is it Spring, tell me it's not her please!" The mentioned had asked.

Looking to her friends and teammates her tears slowed drinking in their appearance, both girls were fair one having more of a body then the other and mostly pale aside from a few things of black and colored ink on the closest ones right arm. The mention as well as previously angry was Opall Albatroz a blunette who had a similar head of hair to Garnet herself but naturally blue instead of red, the black highlighting had been partially hidden under a beanie making the locks seem more blue than they actually were. Opall had two ringlike piercings along her left eyebrow and one centered along the right region of her lower lip. Her style was fairly similar to the redhead aside from a few personal changes, her zip-up hoodie was a deep black with a long paint like splotch of blue lining the back, fluffed near the rim of the hood was white and black fur. The worn scarf was a fair orange wrapped similarly but instead of constricted by the worn hood it meet skin warming the area. As a top off she wore dingy white jeans that held a long, single tribal design in a dingy blue along both legs, hidden within this design were the similar pocket chains of blue. The high tops were practically inverse being white and black but the jeans hung loosely around the laces and trim. Next to Opall, and trying miserably to hide in the shade was Melanie Lockser a brunette who wore the same expect her hoodie had it's sleeves removed cut at the shoulders, the main color was a washed magenta with black text reading 'Bite Me, if you dare.' written along the front somewhat warped as she sat. The snap-back worn had been pulled forward trying to obscure her eyes from constant staring it housed two eyes itself in a glowing purple though they were squared off instead of rounded, her brown jeans were ripped in a pattern starting at the thigh and ending near the top half of her shin obscured by solid magenta and black knee high boots.

"It's Spring...it's just not the same person in that bed we carried here!" The redhead finally blurted out after what seemed an eternity of shifting gazes and hidden emotions.

"Calm down...she'll be fine but how much would you say she's changed?" Opall said shooting up to sooth their sobbing leader.

"She can barely speak and the words she had choked out had no meaning, no emotion behind them just blank stares," Garnet continued to cry out for her friend begging Monty why this happened to such a frail being. The bluenette softly rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, they had all gotten close enough for the gesture to even be considered awkward.

"There, there she'll come back to us." The taller teen whispered gently trying to calm the flowing tears and talk it out.

After half an hour of comforting and Melanie trying to walk away feeling uncomfortable Garnet was finally stable and ready to speak.

"She just spat out friend and blinked like someone had hissed out the word horribly," the team leader commented before sliding down the wall sighing once she was fully down. Opall was over taken with the sadden voice coming from the most confident person she knew and her heart went out to her.

"Listen let me go in there and try out my idea it's the least you can do for making us wear these 'uniforms' I'm sweating up hear." The practical punk rocker joked standing to attention as she waited for an answer.

"I don't know I feel it's the last thing we should resort to even if it is for the well being of our team," Garnet's eyes glazed over once again forcing back tears as the memory of the incident repeated for the seventh time that pre-fall day.

 _Eternal stood smiling at Garnet mouthing out the words 'I'm sorry', the only thing the redhead could do was continue falling being pushed away from the highly explosive dust round. The pinkette's head jerked backward as she faced the high speed brass object, it had connected with the left side of her temple but hadn't detonated. It whisked around the round hard exterior of her skull ejecting once it found the back. The round had slightly fragmented shattering a partial plate of bone and forcing the pieces towards the soft organ it once protected. After fragmentation the explosive tip was sent into a deadly spiral contacting with the wall overhead Garnet and finally detonating sending dust and debris to hide the image of her friend's limp body falling gracefully to the floor._

 _"Rosemary!" The concussed teen shouted her fallen teammates legal name rushing to stand but finding her left ankle trapped under a rather heavy piece of the stone wall. Forcing the slab from her leg the leader burst from the still floating dust, ignoring the pain sending pulse after pulse through her body, to see a scene that one would think came from a directed action movie._

 _Opall was holding the only exit shut as tightly as could while Melanie welded it shut using her semblance cutting off the approaching Grimm, the shadow figure who had shot the round slowly approached, everything seemed in slow slow as Garnet's eyes meet the limp body of Eternal noting the calmness of her face and smile as the blood feeding her brain leaked from the bullet wound._

"Garnet!" Melanie shook her once more reaching up a hand to smack her before realizing she came down from the day dream. The redhead shook in fear before realizing what was going on, and where she was slowly calming down. "What is wrong with you, you blanked out once again," the brunette slowly asked taking in the disheveled face her leader had.

"W-where's Opall?" Garnet sputtered looking around realizing she was gone.

"The rouge went ahead without your permission once you didn't answer the second time she asked. But can you at least tell me what's going on with you?"

"Yea sorry, but you already know don't you?" The leader questioned slowly meeting magenta eyes filled with concern.

Melanie's voice softened, "It was the incident once again huh?" Her question was only answered with a very slight nod. "You need to stop blaming yourself Spring made the choice to throw herself in front of that bullet and Ironwood was the one who sent us out there in the first place." The comment was meant to reassure the saddened redhead but she only seemed to boil with anger.

"We've always been the misfit team he's trying to get rid of, not listening to his militaristic and indoctrinating ways. I finally give in to his request at something like a uniform and this is how he repays us!" She burst out in anger clenching both fists. The four of them were first year students attending Atlas that formed the disheveled team of GRDN it was simply formed to rule off the trouble makers that were Opall, Garnet, and Melanie it didn't even run off of a pattern besides Garnet's and Eternal's first names to make it seem like a legit team, they used Opall's last name, and Melanie's perfered color to form the name.

"Listen, calm down facing the General of the four kingdoms defense force isn't going to go your way or well at all for that matter. Just let Opall work, she may be an amateur at her semblance but no ones mind knows that power better than Spring's and no one knows the little one's brain better than her." Melanie cooed out knowing they would find a way to solve this and get revenge on Ironwood for throwing them, first year students who were barely in their second month out on a mission like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Spring returns

In the heated hospital room Eternal quietly sat staring at the muted television that spoke of the movement of troop and ships to Vale's borders near Beacon. She quietly read the subtitles re-learning words until a swift, silent presence was felt, shifting her gaze to meet blazing yellow eyes shuffling a chair to the bedside.

"Hey sleeping beauty long time no see," the bluenette smiled softly leaning onto the white covers.

"Hello," the mentioned said in a rather proper tone.

"Would you mind if I tried something? It shouldn't be painful or anything like that."

"May I ask what?" Before she was answered two hands were placed on her temple and a familiar feeling of soothing chill sped through her nerves. Opall was using her semblance to invade Eternal's mind trying to replace the broken fragments and somewhat torn flesh. What frightened the punk rocker was that if she didn't turn at the angle she did her teammate would even be in this hospital bed once the memory was passed over. After fifteen minutes of continued piecing the stranger slide from her position back in the chair.

"O-Opal?" Her voice shifted from it's serious, proper tone to her original soft and shy one. The drained look on the bluenette's face suddenly beamed with a bright smile.

"Did it work?" Opall called over with an exhausted tone feeling her Aura was lowered from the extended use.

"What happened? Everything in my head is still so fogged over," the pinkette cupped her face in her hands trying to read fogged images.

"You played hero again but this time it didn't work out so well."

"What come on it always ends well!" Eternal chuckled before realizing the beeping she heard was a heart monitor, "Wow I guess I really did get hurt huh?" She whispered as the monitor continued it's peaking.

"Yea it was quite the close call." Opall repressed the approaching flash and kept her smile to at least have Spring and her personality back. After and hour of small talk the punk rocker left with a wave and a goodbye happily explaining that her plan worked to an extent when outside.

"...Yes she's fine but she needs her rest Garnet." Opall commented holding the redhead by her shoulder.

"I need to be at her bedside when she wakes up I can't go home without having nightmares anymore you both know this!"

"We know, all of us struggle in that small dorm enough as it is but with your constant noise for three months we barely get sleep until lunch." Melanie chipped in allowing her exhausted partner sit near the door taking her place at holding their leader back.

"I...just need to see her please..." The leader once again broke down letting tears fall behind her shades.

"Go to her but please be quiet," the sitting teen said softly eyes giving a caring, serious stare. The mentioned immediately burst through the door and into the elevator. She ran until she was five feet from the door creeping in slowly and quietly looking at the happily resting Eternal.

"It's only noon," a small chuckle echoed throughout the soon being drowned out by the beeping and respiratory machines, "She could always go to sleep anywhere." Garnet silently sat into the chair Opall had pulled over sighing softly and letting the exhaustion of sleepless nights overtake her drifting quickly to sleep. It was around midnight when the pinkette arouse from her slumber looking around the room at the cast shadows only seeing a small portion of the given desk due to the occasional flash from the monitor. The sound of someone else's slow, melodic breathing caught the attention of the patient making her turn to the outline of the chair. The wood creaked as the outline of a person shifted against it continuing its rest. The teen listened closely to the breathing and looked over her memories for a match unfortunately finding they were still fogged over, but less than before, like she was seeing them through her left eyes prospective. She decided to leave it until morning turning on the silent television once again and reading the subtitles.

 _-Back at the downtown district of Atlas-_

Opall walked next to her shadowed friend with hands locked behind her head, "Finally we have a bit of free time, I like Garnet but the spending weekends sparring every week is a little much."

"I agree, so something to drink I presume?" Melanie questioned her bright eyes shinning in the shadow.

"Yes, my lady." The bluenette quipped with a smirk, a loud groan could be heard as she was nudged harshly in the side.

The next day around lunch Garnet was awoken by a slight shaking from her two teammates. Her eyes adjusted to the light finding a familiar multicolored pair of irises merely a few inches from her with an examining look.

"Well hey there little ya little pink monster," the redhead quipped in a tired voice.

"Hello to you too red devil!" The close teen shot forward nearly falling from the bed to hug her leader. Their fearless leader gave off a cute squeal making her turn from the confused faces of three, her cheeks flushing a soft pink.

"Glad to see you're back with the living." Melanie smiled happily as the pinkette simply chuckled struggling to get back in the bed. The group happily exchanged hugs and handshakes. For about four hours they enjoyed a few board games, video games using the scrolls, a reading session from the shyest member of the group it was a fun day that was generally unplanned but enjoyed none the less. After a week of constant visits and seemingly unnecessary parties in the small hospital room Eternal was finally fit for leave and waved at everyone with a good, happy goodbye. Arriving on campus the small framed teen looked at the massive area it occupied, Atlas was rather huge for it's purpose, it seemed like the budget was procured from somewhere else. The front entrance was lined with statues of the Greek Titan Atlas holding the courtyard pillars atop his back, in the middle was a large cherry blossom wilting slowly as the spring months came to a close but seemed to perk up once the pinkette arrived making her smile. The cobble paths leading towards the two major entrances were cleanly swept clear of dead leaves and/or misplaced stones. The setting was all too familiar and made the smile droop slightly it meant class and a return to the school etiquette, the dull grey uniforms, and constant patronizing from Ironwood himself. The long journey to their dorm started from the left entrance passing by the mess hall which was the same bland grey as the rest of the school, with a lining of maroon tables that seated six to eight people depending on their stature. They passed several of the exceptional students rooms finding them neatly kept and well organized. It was all so interesting until they arrived at their 'room' which was more of a small janitorial closet extended to fit two, layered beds a closet for their clothes and an extension purposed for a bathroom. The rest of her team just went through it like it was normal chatting and laughing, 'how did we end up like this?' she questioned mentally trying to hide the confusion on her face but failing miserably as she had not experienced the typical emotions in three months. Three brows quirked quickly once everyone turned and saw the face she had painted on, "Um Eternal?" Two said in unison.

"N-nothing..." She tried to play off averting her gaze quickly.

"We all know you're trying to play us off we've been great friends and almost lived together for three years now even if it isn't all here at this school and your mature body." Garnet was the one to step in with her eyes looking over the shorter girl and blushing slightly just as everyone else did at her words.

"Oh come on Opall's the one with the body," She quipped back pointing towards the blue haired beauty. Everyone's head expect the mentioned swiveled over making her rear back and try to hide herself.

"Hey I have one too!" Melanie shouted out emphasizing her point by groping her chest with both hands making everyone chuckle.

"Being small isn't a curse people called me cute all the way here," Eternal brought up raising her chin in a sense of pride.

"Heh still your adorable self ya lil' demon," Garnet laughed out rubbing the pinkette's head gently.

"My point exactly!" She shouted out recoiling at the contact at first and soon swatting away the hand. The group burst into a unison laughter the two sitting on their beds wiping away tears while Garnet and Spring nudged each other sides. Noting the time everyone helped pack away Eternal's things in their tiny space and went over to the 'mess hall' as everyone else called it, sitting at their favorite table that was marked with the months the team had spent at Atlas marking it for their own and making sure it was never replaced. "I've missed this so much guys to see your smiles myself only seeing fog makes me extremely happy." If the giant smile wasn't evidence her eyes would surely make you believe as they now light up with the very emotion and her left eye began to clear showing off the bright green instead of it being dulled. As soon as they entered, sat down and started being themselves most of the room stared and began whispering making the shy Eternal look towards the floor to escape their eyes and found groups passing by whispering as well.

" _...The pink one's back?"_

 _"Yeah I heard she played hero and nearly got herself killed."_

 _"She should of just stayed six feet under would make it better for all of us instead of listening to their noise..."_

The conversation lost is audibility as they passed by allowing the averted gaze to be turned from the ground to her team finding them all clenching their fists and gritting teeth the muscles of each one's jaw visible from the amount of pressure being put into them.

"Guys please calm down," She whispered softly trying to get their attention, but was drowned out by the chairs being pushed out harshly. The three quickly walked over to the two who had conversed fists clenched. She simply shook her head and smiled at the bond each shared and emotions each had for one another. Opall was the first to act slamming a fist onto the table and knocking around the trays to gain the duo's attention while Garnet and Melanie stood near the appropriate student drenching them in shadow.

" _Yes?"_ The first student said rolling their eyes as they stood rolling up their sleeves. The student was a slim but still fit male about six flat, he wore the signature uniform of a white long-sleeved shirt with gray pocket-vest jacket on top. It was accompanied with white dress gloves and dark-grey tie while since he was male he wore white jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Oh big boy thinks he can handle the first years toughest team himself huh?" Opall chuckled out replacing Garnet's place and crossing her arms, the thing that should probably be mentioned about Opall during fights is that she had a rather odd habit that one bout find distracting, just like one familiar ice mage, she stripped but to an extent, nothing more than her unmentionables. Garnet and Melanie only smirked as they watched the punk rocker stand to the military snob neither wavering in their death stares.

 _"Hah you make me laugh with your arrogance thinking you street thugs could stand to tacticians such as ourselves,"_ he motioned to his partner who was a similar stature female with a self inflicted scar across her neck, everyone at the school knew this as she was famous for talking about it in a story about one hundred Grimm against her, the uniform was the same other than the bottoms which she wore a dark grey skirt with lighter leggings underneath and black combat boots. The three members GRDN snickered at the comment looking to each other with smirks. This is when the guy decided to throw a sucker punch closing the distance between his fist and the bluenette's face only meeting air making him confused as he watched the girl dodge leaning back and staring at him wiggling a finger to tell him off.

"Too predictable you military geeks are," She quipped grabbing his hand tightly watching as he struggled to pull it back, she looked to her leader for a go ahead finding a simple nod and sly smirk as a response making her own lips curve. With her free hand Opall tucked it under his shoulder pushing up releasing the ball socket from it's bone prison dislocating his arm laughing as he winced in pain. Picking the uniform student up she pushed forward and released throwing him listening to the contact he made on the tile as the shoulder popped back in fixing the joint. His partner stood in her place looking over at his groaning mass shaking slightly before turning to find Melanie's evil smile making her shake more.

"Guys I think we have some fresh meat here I don't remember her face and I would remember a face like this," Melanie leaned forward a little to close for comfort examining the gentle features of the frightened 'lamb', the girls hair was a soothing mix of blonde and green about to her mid back with bangs pulled down to cover her right eye. The fear filled irises she had were a gentle hazel that were heavily focused on the magenta ones inches from hers.

"Geez Melanie back off you perv she's probably not into girls!" Opall choked out through her uncontrollable giggle making the mentioned turn to face her.

"Oh I could obviously turn her if she wasn't look at the way she's staring," Everyone turned to look at her frozen in place besides her roaming eyes. Before any more teasing could be made a small splotch of pink snake it's way through the crowd approaching the brawlers grasping Melanie by the ear and dragging her away to allow the girl time to run and help her pain filled friend. "Ow, ow, ow Spring that hurts!"

"Don't be so creepy!" The smaller female scolded her teammate forcing her to kneel down and accept it.

"But...she just looked so cute being scared..."

"We're still only in school that is considered sexual harassment," The grip on her ear was tightened.

" **Ow!** Stop that I know I was only playing!" The brunette cried out loudly. Before her assailant could respond the sound died down as the intercom cracked on

 **"...to my office..."** Three words was all it required for the entirety of the team to groan loudly and walk out of the hall heads hung high in pride at their choice besides Eternal who hide her blush still smiling that her team cared for each other so much. Today was going to be a long one now that Ironwood butted in their fun...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Unfortunate turn...

The trek to Ironwoods office was a long, slow one as everybody walked their possible slowest thinking the worst would happen and they would have to retain the schedule for the next two days for the dreaded _class,_ it was everyone's fear if they got in trouble that Ironwood would send them to _Professor Rogers' classroom_ it was for select students who found them capable of learning every prospect of dust, but the ultimate punishment for those who simple wanted to goof off. The team arrived at the Oak grand entrance they stood staring at the overly big door finding themselves nearly falling over when finding the top, a series of wohs caused the presence of two Atlas security drones to open the door finding Eternal and Opall wrestling on the floor with Opall losing. The two looked towards the bots a lock of blue hair in a small hand of Eternal and the bluenette's hand gripped tightly upon one of the many skirts her partner had, "Hello citizens, Ironwood is inside requesting the presence of you four females." One spoke up in it's standard metallic, droning voice slowly moving one of it's hydraulic arms towards the desk when seemingly no one sat...

"Um, Hi?" Opall spoke up letting go but still finding the little monsters hands stuck in her hair and fist frozen when she tried to stand, "Eternal could you kinda get up?" The mentioned looked down a quite heavily noticeable blush covering her face, a light clicked in the assaulted's head 'Oh what a kid geez.'

"S-sure," The pinkette piped up shifting her quite tense muscles to slide off only making her situation worse falling to the floor with a soft squeal at feeling the cold marble against her back. Her combat gear wasn't all that covering it consisted of three top pieces the most visible being a sun bleached lime sort of corset/dress it started at the base of her neck and falling to just before her waist, the skirt had a small split in it near the left thigh and was the base of purple stitching the ended near her bust on each side. To hold it in place the covering used a black choker necklace the snapped shut with a sort of buckle design and held a hanging cross in white. Underneath the visible fabric was another skirt in purple similar to the stitching that ran to about mid thigh and had the each same split. Underneath that was a similar almost lingerie esc dress that was a see through black and held to her body with two spaghetti straps the made a cross against her back and ended near mid thigh as well but slightly longer and split in the same spot. For shoes she wore mainly shin high combat boots with purple laces that had about a three inch heel. For almost easy access Eternal uses storage under her skirts for dust, ammo, and anything else needed, for this storage she uses a cross hip pouch at a slight angle aimed towards her right leg and a bullet rack with enough spacing to house bullets of any caliber and throwing knives. Since she would be accessing the area under her skirt frequently the small teen decides to wear shorts under the three skirts so no onlookers catch a glimpse. To top every thing she places a large ribbon in her hair along the left side in a deep purple and two clips upon a longer thick strand of hair the stuck past her shoulders in the same color, if needed a large strap can be worn along the back to hold larger weapons should she decide to go full out during a mission is rare considering the teammates she had who went head first and all out every time no matter what leaving her to support with little help needed.

The walk into Ironwood's woods office was filled with gasps of excitement from the little hero as she relived every memory of the large room that was practically an entire wing of the school itself, the man himself was nowhere to be found...until they reached the desk when a sudden hologram appeared from the floor causing everyone to jump and the pinkette to become extremely wide-eyed never seeing this before even in her memories.

 **"Ladies...Opall..."** The image called out in it's own metallic ring but undertoned with Ironwood's voice. A small hey could be heard from the excluded who was checking out a the bots that opened the door tapping against one of the visors that scrolled different faces between it. **"It is good to see you're on your feet Eternal,"** He cleared his throat awkwardly when angry stares where shoot at him from everyone except the mentioned, **"I was overtaken with shock when I heard about the unfortunate accident you had undergone. But I'm sure you enjoyed the rest non the less."** He tried to crack a joke with a smile losing it quickly at the tension that was sensed.

"Get to the point please we were just showing her around thank you," Garnet came out approaching his desk and leaning onto it looking at him with heavy daggers.

He once again cleared his throat awkwardly, **"Yes the reason I called you here, as I'm sure you can tell I'm no longer in Atlas. I'm currently spending my time at Vale where some unfortunate acts of violence have undergone and reeled their ugly faces."** The tension seemed to ease up as the talk about their team halted, **"So your trouble are the least of my concern even when one of my students is almost harmed severally."** Everyone turned once the General's gaze shifted to a familiar lock of blue hair finding her stacking some of his books into a sort of house freezing once she noticed and felt the gazes giving an awkward wave and smile. **"But that is the least of my concerns as of now, recently the Vytal Festival Tournament has run into some...issues. A student has harmed another in a show of unhuntsman like conduct injuring him and forcing an emergency vehicle to be involved, so we have been left without a team and have begun wildcard match ups to replace them. So this bring me to our matter,"** He seemed to huff in anger and disappointment. **"We need you to take part in these match ups to even the matches up and allow fair placement."** The team soaked up the information actually gasping once they heard it fearing the worst and coming out with the best possibility they couldn't of possibly thought, them the misfits of Atlas actually performing for the festival. Even if they were to just show up as a joke and get kicked out they still would be known by other maybe noticed by a different school to transfer.

"A-are you s-sure Ironwood? I mean us really?" Garnet sputtered out losing any confidence she started with and fearing it a joke. The image nodded as he did on the other side although the short delay making them look at each other eyes practically popping out of their head. "Garden huddle up!" The redhead shouted out walking over to the door and forming a semi circle not able to lock their arms over Eternal as she was too small. Ironwood listened to their whispers the best her could only audible words heard were separated and mainly from the loud bluenette who was told to quiet down, but his gaze was not on the trouble maker by the smallest of the colorful group fearing the incident regarding her amnesia would lead to an unwanted discovery of her past which was long forgotten before the bullet had contacted her head.

"We generously accept your offer General," Melanie snickered as she watched him chuckle once they returned with that comment.

 **"I wasn't asking you, you know? It was an order."** His stature straightened as he pointed out the obvious noting the disgruntled groan from the brunette.

"When have we ever listened to your 'orders' Iron boy?" She quipped with air quotes around orders as if she never heard of the word by the look of disgust that went with, his glare became just as deadly as their leaders was at the beginning of the conversation. After an hour of discussing the details the group returned to the Mess Hall receiving questionable stares when they walked in heads held high and grabbed their lunch. After a short time eating and a lot of wasted food they walked down the hall to their 'dorm' quietly whispering about their soon to be adventure. None of them have been away from Atlas ever and had been their reason for choice of career to explore the unknown and live a little, as if they already didn't, but none the less. It was only then they realized they had to repack most of Eternal's needed things that were on high shelves and shoving them into the tan knapsack she used groaning at the shy giggles she gave off.

"Thanks again guys being fun sized is such a curse sometimes," The quirky teen chuckled once hearing her team groan again in unison.

After unmentionables, clothes, and much needed toiletries were packed the team began to head for the schools armory heading to their black lockers to signal their anarchist status, the uniforms handed out to everyone were still hanging newly cleaned as the day they were set there never used except for Eternal's causing them all to sigh softly before reaching and grabbing the weapons within.

Opall's weapon of choice is a rather long claymore with a notch in the center of the orange blade, the thick blade would release in three pieces to reveal a rifle barrel within the pieces fitting nicely to for a sort of chitin appeal, or layered armor where the notch was a handle to stabilize the high recoil, bolt action/semi-auto rifle. Near the base was two wind and fire razor sharp shurikens the size of her own head that were detachable for a more inconvenient ranged option, which the punk rocker called the Heirloom of whispers.

Melanie's weapon of choice is a pair of tonfas about as thick as one's arm bladed along the edge and locked upon bracelets to keep them from falling and have the space to carry other pieces of equipment or looted clothing. Mel has a small tendency to overly enjoy battles with other female fighters and loot easily removed clothing, sometimes not so easily removed to remind her of pretty faces, it was a sort of habit of hers after an incident in her childhood which shall not be mentioned at this time. It ranged mode is only accessible when the two pieces are brought within close proximity and lined up causing the two to interlock and widen to a long barrel split down the middle forming an experimental rail gun with not as explosive tungsten rounds forced forward with large magnets hidden within the steel interior. The shadow ridden brunette happily named her loving pair Devil's Ashwood.

Garnet weapon of choice was two arced daggers fastened together to form a two handed blade which are rarely ever used as two individuals. The blade seemed to fit perfectly the aerial maroon designs forming and exact pattern to fit as if they were meant to go together as one would say if they didn't see they military grade tape holding them together. The leader was more unconventional with her form of range going less modern and using the frontal blade as the head of an aura made crossbow her ammunition either made by hand or summoned through deep concentration. She named it conventionally, Eclipse of Perdition.

Eternal was suggested to be the pink reaper to fit the theme of rose colored scythe wielders she heard of but attempted with her original weapon a pink six foot sharpened war scythe that had a heavily curved staff with a protrusion in the metal around waist height. It was never designed with a ranged mode as it was originally used for practice but was thought to be modified should she graduate from the class but only ended in injuring the entire class and herself minorly. It was happily named Fortune's Edge as a joke but stuck with it as she took the weapon with her for memories, the given weapon from Atlas was a book oddly that had the dust capability to summon forth a plethora of daggers and throwing knives. The book wasn't all that big no longer than her palm and joint connection to it allowing it to be stored or non annoying when handled, oddly enough the book itself was a good read considering the fact it's story changed based on the users mood creating endless passages for enjoyment. The tittle always written on the cover was Evening Star, the very scene Atlas was famous for during the Spring months which made it seem fitting in Ironwood and Winter's eyes once she approached the school.

The group carried out duffle bags and carryovers full of ammunition and dust items used to sharpen of enhance their weapons, well most of the weight and room in the bags was weapon parts Spring had been looking through to create an acceptable weapon need to fit with her training scythe to suit it's reach and still be and acceptable ranged weapon. The awaiting bulkhead sat spinning up once the four were spotted and soon found themselves being ranted at about their fight once arriving at the door by Ironwood once they thought they were off the hook for it. **"...I know quite well what they said about your teammate but you had no right to dislocate and perform a health act with no license now I have severe paper work to fill out from the closest hospital!"** He finished off killing the conversation once his image fizzled away due to a guard asking for his attention, something about scolding Yang and discussing the situation with the team. The team seemed to just look at each other for a brief second before everyone shifted away from their brute of a teammate.

"Oooopall not in the seats!" Melanie shouted popping up an early falling as her friend began puking from motion sickness slumping over near the pool of upchucked food she made before it was cleaned and she was given a incineration bag to rid her sickness from hitting the floor. For being such a hardass she had a major weakness with large moving objects she could survive cars and bikes but anything overly sized and in motion from artificial means caused her to rid her body of the weeks lunches. Everyone in the back with her would gasp and look away as she was sick not wanting their own food to be disposed of as well as constant complaining to her about it. They had a long ride to Beacon and Opall was already on the brink of falling unconscious from water lost.

"We really need to remember this, every time we land it's always forgotten..." Garnet was cut off when she had to look away in fear of her stomach churning at the sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: A lapse in judgement

The trip took about seven hours and stopped at four different relocation depots before the four arrived to Vale, the city was rather beautiful, the ones to ever really see downtown were Opall and Melanie and that was usually for messing around. The cities maritime/infra-modern look somehow felt more homely then Atlas just the look of it made Eternal think of her childhood and the friends she made along the way till this point it wasn't until the bulkhead began to approach Beacon that the surprised looks started getting painted on. The giant airships moving students in and out shifted around maneuvering to evade a collision with Ironwood's warships hovering just over the cliffs edge it was like a space port mentioned in a novels. The mass of black specs made two of the four quint to see what it was, a group of students had begun to form near the landing pad they were heading today I'm certain he will no longer say anything of the sort." The dreaded student council the snobbiest of the Atlas geeks, finding this out caused Mel' to scrunch up in distaste losing her appetite for the woman and turning nose. "Well once we learned of your arrival to the festival I just had to come out and cheer you on in the wildcards we're certain you'll wind and congratulate you should you get close." The blonde kept her calm smile throughout the entirety of the rant even when the brunette that once licked her lips at the sight of herself faked being sick. "Now I'll give you a moment to settle in before I ask any questions, thank you for your time was much appreciated." At her swiveled turn the crowd began to march off folding the banner to avoid awkward situations should the wind blow harder. The team was left on the pad alone in near silence until the ride they came in on began to fly off leaving them to find their way around...themselves.

It was quite sometime before they found the registered room they had received near the colosseum settling in and unpacking, heavy metal clanking as the punk rocker struggled to find a suitable place for her blade. The same issue presented itself with the shyest member of the team who struggled to voice her sudden issue as where the bluenette shouted in frustration causing the others to help her. The small room was homely but felt more like a room then their dorm it was carpeted, had an actual bathroom as an attachment and housed a small kitchen should food needs be required during the week they were to be there. Every one but Eternal sighed in relief once the A/C kicked on no longer making them sweat in their winter wear uniforms, the small teen shivered terribly her dresses not offering much protection as mentioned and began to struggle moving around before collapsing in the bed and snuggling the provided sheets which soon presented an new problem, there were only two queen beds instead of four twins...the group was brought to the sudden realization they would spend time in beds...together..when the pinkette began to voice the topic, sure they were comfortable with shows of familia loves but something such as this was a little over the top for the four ladies, especially a certain pink haired individual who happened to be in a bed at the moment.

"Crap, well who's the closest out of the pairs we have?" Opall began to question turning to the two teammates around her height and quirking a brow as they tossed glances around the room to avoid the suggestive question. Soon realizing why they avidly ignored her, she blushed a little before going into her main bag full of clothes and pulled out four hair ties, two in orange and two in blue, placing them in a beanie and mixing them up asking every one to pull one out and not look until everyone had one. "On the count of three...one...two...three," everyone released the grip they had and looked to the elastic in their hands for it's general knowledge of the situation, every one was anxious and nervous who they would get some even fearing the partner they'd receive. The orange pair ended up being Melanie and Eternal leaving the blue and red to mix in the open bed shifting over any necessary items to have the room decently organized. A moment later a rather blunt knock echoed through the small complex originating from the door, the leader went to open it finding the council member from before smiling on the other side, another groan sounded from the infamous brunette making the blonde give a soft giggle and shoot over a playful wink. The girl was happily seated on the open bed chuckling to herself when she saw the small member huddled within the sheets giving a soft wave, the question was obvious in everyone's mind why was she here they were close to killing each other hours before so why the hospitality.

"So by the obvious looks you're questioning why I would come alone after the events in the hall but I assure you I never knew he would react that way and he has been dealt with I personally like your small, infamous team it gives me a lot of joy I've lost over the three years I've been been to that academy it actually brings me hope that someone will change the way everyone looks at the separate team and the way the school is run I can see how Ironwood looks to you four." Her eyes glazed over slowly as the memories of the school experiences flooded her mind for a moment before a hand from Garnet rested gently on her shoulder.

"Look it's behind us you wouldn't of gotten hurt over the topic in any scenario right Melanie?" The redhead looked over her shoulder and was met with a sarcastic giggle making herself chuckle, "Either way Eternal over there wouldn't allow it." The blonde gave a caring smile at the compassion shown to her even after the disrespect shown to the pink haired shorty.

"Thank you all it really makes me smile when you four show up around the school when I heard about the incident it nearly destroyed my hope for a better Atlas but when I saw you four smiling today during lunch it made me see that it only strengthened your bond for each other that's why I made the crowd and banner you saw today I rushed over and snuck onto one of the re-stationed warships to get here nearly got caught." The comment was topped off with a nervous giggle before she saw an amazing sight in her side view, Melanie of all people was on the brink of tears at her reasoning. 'I guess I re-sparked the passion she had can't same I'm for it but can't same I'm against it either.' she quietly thought to herself curving over her smile to a smirk making Garnet quirk a brow and look over to her team seeing the same image. The two made eye contact and the redhead winked making the blonde give a look of surprise before realizing the reason behind the gesture and sighing softly.

"Well you know what we should do is go outside and have fun so we can get to know each other!" Eternal suddenly shot up rushing to the door and opening it enjoying the rush of heat it presented and embracing it fully, turning to see the entire gang coming over and pushing her through with a heavy chuckle.

"You're right we need to get out of that stuffy room anyway come on Angelina," Opall motioned over to the still sitting on the bed smiling.

"Coming um Ms...?"

"Opall, Opall Albatroz." The blunette held out a hand and was meet with a firm handshake before turning to introduce the rest of the gang, "The creepy one which I know you've met is Melanie Lockser, the redhead and out fearless leader is Garnet Redcliff, and the lil' demon there is Eternal as we call her and together we're the dysfunctional family known as team Garden." The five left the small complex and began to head over to the fair set up under the stadium laughing happily, and talking about their life history.

The fair was rather simple and small its main coverage of land being the food stalls for huntsman after a days match. Of course a familiar pair of black and blue darted over to fill and overload on the choices they offered. The three left behind quietly sat chuckling before heading to the grounds themselves affording some small treats, of cotton candy and flavored sodas, to go along with the days fun, the first target for obvious reasons of fear was the Ferris wheel powered by dust making the council member and redhead drag Eternal comically by her skirt to the entrance line leaving behind a trail from her nails. Once halfway in line the pinkette calmed down even though she wanted to leave, movement wasn't allowed considering she was held tightly against Garnet's waist as a mother would do to her child. Jade looked to the two and smiled gently sensing the familia connection between, knowing good and well all their choices were for the well being of each other. As the line shortened and the three arrived closer to the buckets did Eternal finally realize they were serious fidgeting horribly and trying to slip past only being pulled by her choker.

"If you don't get over these ridiculous fears you'll never enjoy the rest of your maturing years," Garnet gritted out struggling to force the small teen forward with the line.

"My fears are very sensible, thank you!" She huffed crossing both arms and leaning her full weight against the push nearly knocking the assailant off balance.

"You're afraid of the color beige, fair rides, ice cream, barren trees, cars that are too long...should I continue on?" The leader listed causing Eternal to cringe realizing they had another occupant who struggled to hold back a giggle.

"Y-your afraid of...Ice cream?" She chuckled in the middle of her question making the questioned blush. The pinkette then suddenly revived with a look of pride and determination.

"Who wouldn't it's cold, unoriginal, squishy, solid yet liquid, and melts in your mouth!" She shivered once at the description before looking in confusion at her company who no longer held back their laughter.

"T-then...*Chuckle*...You'll hate yogurt," the council member struggled to form the sentence holding back another batch of brewing giggles.

"There's more like it! Gah!" Eternal began to shout fearing her teammates would force her to eat it for fun, or worse a video. Finally the held back laughs burst out making the vanished blush return. Shortly they arrived at the nearest empty bucket and sat near each other Jade on the right, Garnet on the Left, with Eternal in the middle clinging helplessly to both at the random intervals letting go to see how she fared but returning quickly finding herself unprepared as well as...filmed.  
'Damn them getting views off my pain, even if it is a seven second video!' Noticing the scroll the small teen huffed in anger pushing air to her cheeks and crossing both arms.

"...too amazing," Garnet said in a muffled tone as she wiped tears from her eyes causing Eternal to huff once again. She was soon nudged softly in the side by Jade who held a soft caring smile.

"You know you're not freaking out any more and we are at the top," Jade pointed out making the quirky teen raise a brow in quick succession to hearing it

"I-I am...w-wait t-t-top?" She questioned looking over the side and squealing, returning in a flash of pink and ending up bridal style in Jade's arms clutching tightly against the council member's neck. She received a quick smile when her head turned to face her leader only realizing shortly after turning again it shifted to a smirk. She was **once again** in a compromising position with yet another female student except this was worse she was held in their arms and not fighting. Her face flushed with red from the bottom up turning her pale face pink and practical steam rising from her ears, it was almost too much for her to bare. They were on a Ferris wheel, she was being held, and worst of all it had stopped the conductor went on his lunch break in the middle of it asking another to take his place but being blatantly ignored.


	6. Author note 1

Alright short break aside to see if any of you would drop reviews I shall begin and post the seventh chapter tomorrow, I still feel like 2.6k words a chapter is a little short but I haven't been told otherwise so I'm only going off my own thought process really. So, while you few sit in the dark I'll be hear posting on my own ambition seeing it is my fanfic but yours as well, when you decide to show up that is... Sorry for grilling so hard but it really depends on the fan support I get if any that helps me turn the story for good. Well then I'll get out of your hair...if your there...sorry couldn't hold it back, you all know I'm teasing right? ^3^

Ya'll come back now you here? Cause I'm heading off for some sleep pre-semester tests and everything.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six: A Series of...Very _'Unfortunate'_...Events

"Hey...Eternal!" Jade tried to wave but found her arm fastened under the girl fearing she would drop her but was forced to anyway with her constant squirming. The mentioned fell to the floor with a squeak and a **Thud,** making the bucket rock slightly causing another squeak to be heard.  
"Oh god I'm so sorry," The blonde stood and approached the pinkette on the floor seeing is anything was broken knowing it wouldn't but wanted to show the effort.

"I'm fine honestly," She sat up with a smile before it dropped and she was frightened by the sounds of metal creaking.

"Geez, Spring I can hear your screams from down hear!" A familiar voice called out from below making the two others perk up and look over the railing.

"Opall!" Garnet called out with a wave eyeing the food in the blue haired _'angel's'_ arms, "For us?" She asked with a hand rub to her growling stomach and a look of determination/extreme hunger, licking her lips when her teammates answered with a nod.

"Food?" Eternal suddenly sprang up shooting over to the railing and clinging tightly when she eyed the _'heavenly angel'_ as well groaning in ecstasy at the sight pilled upon Opall's arms. Suddenly the ride jerked to life and the pinkette once again jumped rushing to one of the two rows of seats and hugging against it tightly. Jade walked over slowly with a smile and crouched down fixing a stray bit of hair the floated down to the smaller teens cheek, beginning to run her fingers softly threw the soft pink and green mess. This small girl she knew nothing about reminded her too much of her sister so it only made her heart and feelings more maternal towards the frail figure, when her thumb connected with a ridged indent of skin during one of the passes Jade's heart sank parting the small amount of hair that block it from view noting the few shortened strands. What made it worse to her was it was only the start of the scar it started at the very corner of her left temple and stood in a semi-jagged line inches above her ear to just behind the cartilage, a very small almost unnoticed piece of Eternal's ear was missing near the top. The council member struggled to hold back tears as she rang her thumb across it feeling the deep edges it held, she was overly lucky to have lived and now she would hold a memory everyday about it. Somehow, in some thought Jade thought it made her look more innocent still acting the same even with such a blemish to haunt her.  
The slow petting from the soft hands that ran along her lock of hair eventually made Eternal fall asleep on the bench relaxing into the cushions. Her slow melodic breathing entranced the mind they belonged too quickly losing track of time once she did realize the ride came to a stop the three awake members of Garden were outside chuckling to themselves and whispering but holding smiles of obvious approval to the Atlas student's actions. Finally Melanie was the first to approach offering a hand for Jade which caused the teen to blush only making the familia style smile somehow turn...creepy a single shiver was the only response once she noticed it. Opall was the next to come over gently getting her hands under their sleeping friend careful to not wake her when shifting was noticed, together the five walked back to the small, well bigger to the four misfits, motel room resting the _sleeping beauty_ on the bed until she awoke. The food originally for her was placed in the provided refrigerator after having a few things snatched by a rather sneaky redhead and the remaining four continued a conversation in the kitchen standing or sitting on small counters since no chairs or table were provided.

"You know I've never seen that lil' demon allow someone to be that close to her without running, hitting them, squealing, screaming...hm lets see...oh yeah blushing terribly, looking away in disgust..."

"Alright I get it, I get it, you think she likes me!" Jade chuckled as the list droned on cutting off Opall.

"Maybe..." The bluenette took an awkward sip from her cup as her intentions were found out rather quickly and she wasn't even halfway through the list.

"Well I think she sees you as a big sister though we are all roughly the same age but you know what I mean," Garnet struggled to get out thinking she would have more time to think about how she would say it during the list, "She hasn't had much of a family aside from us, much like our own situations. For the most part none of us know our true parents at all." The three aside from the council member gave synced nods, giving a little humor toast to show how they felt about the subject not really caring for it at all.

"I kinda know how that is," Jade added, "My father was always off doing mission for Ironwood's military and my mother was taking care of the others." The council member rolled her eyes at her own mention of her remedial family she lived with.

"See I knew they weren't all dicks!" Melanie shouted, quickly being shushed beyond belief. Opall groaned and shushing her teammate and pulled out a portion of units handing them to the brunette who gave a cheeky smile. "I've always had good taste in women," she quipped as another groan sounded from Garnet once the exchange had been made.

"You two are childish I swear, and I wouldn't exactly call the girl three years ago good taste." Garnet tone had shifted to a sarcastic yet friendly one.

"Hey she was innocent to begin with then became psycho, badshit crazy I tell you!" She responded back in a sort of quiet yell. A low groan sounded from her clenched lips as she was nudged harshly in the side leaning forward and groping at the contacted skin.

"Can we get back to how you blatantly insulted out friend here?" Garnet motioned to Jade who was sitting across from her enjoying some water as the three fought. Melanie coughed once before sitting back up nudging her leader back in a weaker manor to not get hit again.

"I didn't insult her I said she wasn't one," the brunette disagreed crossing her arms and shooting a glance over to Opall who hunched over to hide herself.

"But you did make a bet on it so you insulted them and to drag poor Opall into the bet as well, hmpf!" The redhead began gripping the mentioned's shoulders as a sort of gesture.

"She was the one who started the bet!" Melanie stood pointing towards her teammate who hid a cheeky smirk. Garnet looked over to Opall noting the smirk and gasping causing the three to begin a heated argument which soon resulted in playful fighting. The group was soon broken up by a soft chuckle from Jade who had been watching the whole thing with a smile on her face, ' _friend...'_ repeated in her mind over and over again in Garnet's voice making her gaze seemingly drift on into space until they began to get loud she shot down from her daydream to see the three wrestling like kids.

"What?" She questioned finding all eyes were on her once they stood.

"Whats with that chuckle I thought you would be yelling at these two by now sheesh." Garnet grabbed her two teammates by their ears bringing them down a bit and smiling as they cried out for her to stop letting them go.

"No, no not at all I wasn't even offended its how I see the others as well I was just laughing cause you guys remind me of the picture perfect movie family." As to prove her point the council member made a motion with her hands as if she was holding a small camera and took a picture. The three suddenly jolted forward taking the council member in a tight group hug not allowing her to move.  
"Uh, g-guys?" She choked out feeling like her ribs were bending inward at the pressure.

"Oh sorry," two said in unison with Melanie still holding on only to have herself pulled away by her ear once again. Her whimpers were all that was heard for the few moments of silence. The four chatted for nearly the entire night laughing, smiling, and being an overall goofy group playing some weird games such as seeing who could hold their cup on their nose the longest. Opall suggested to have a sparring match outside to not wake their bed occupant which went smoothly until her shirt came flying off mid fight with Garnet leaving her in her bra. Melanie quickly attempted to snatch the jacket for her own which resulted in another match that ended up with both on the floor rubbing their foreheads. Garnet had forced them to connect with a metal chest piece she rushed inside to get even though it was barely fitted on it still did the job. As the sun began to set Jade sent her finally goodbye's for the day as well as a kiss on Eternal's head before leaving to her own room skipping like a giddy school girl. The team leader got everyone settled quickly ordering them to get ready for bed which resulted in two low groans and slow walking to the bedroom. Once the ladies were freshened up and dressed in Pj's the went to their respective beds Melanie struggling slightly to get in on her side as Eternal sprawled across the mattress. The brunette was the last to fall under the influence of sleep her mind swam with the thoughts of a familiar good hearted, funny blonde that had visited for the day making her cheeks warm and a small smile curve upon her lips before shifting and finally passing out the same smile painted on.

The morning sun rose through the parted shades waking the late night celebrators they all slowly sat up in bed one by one stretching out stiff muscles and cracking joints, soon their noses flinched to the smell of food a homely smell of breakfast wafted into the room from the kitchen. Garnet was overly confused by the situation pondering on who it could be instantly thinking of Jade but shaking that off realizing the Atlas student had no way of getting through the door without kicking it in. Her gaze shifted over to Melanie who was usually the hungriest of the bunch and found that Eternal had disappeared from the bed leaving her combat gear in the spot she lay neatly folded and what seemed to be cleaned.  
"She's cooking...?" The team leader whispered softly remembering how much trouble the pinkette had last time which was why the team usually ate out for late night dinners and such being Mel' was the only one who could truly cook but was too lazy to do it for the whole team.

 **Another slightly unfinished chapter, but I'm happy to get it out there. I came down with a sudden headache and feared it may of what it may ahve caused should I continue on with it so I'm stopping here only to pick up tomorrow! Hope to see you merry few soon, bye.**


End file.
